


1 day to go

by mugen



Series: SportsFest 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Kuroko no Basket References, Love Live! References, Ookiku Furikabutte References, Social Media, Sportsfest 2018, Sportsfestception, canon (irl) and crossover (online) friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: ur waifu is shit@nicomakilovebotnumber of people mad at me for last night’s nozoeli fic: 8 and counting11:31 AM - 13 Jul 2018(written for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 3: Superlatives for the following prompt:Most number of fills during Sportsfest BRs: shockingly, [filler’s choice!])





	1 day to go

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write, I adore fandom AUs. This is the original version of the fic, I noticed it right before posting that I chose the wrong fandoms so I changed it last minute but I wanted to post the first version!
> 
> If you just stumbled upon this fic: I don’t think you need to know anything particular about SportsFest itself to understand this, the setting of the fic is just a multifandom event. Thanks to Mara for the help with Love Live stuff! I made almost everyone a LL fan because why not

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
I FOUND THE PERFECT PROMPT TEAM TEIKOU ALWAYS DELIVERS  
https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=166…  
9:32 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**★彡** @_start_dash  
replying to @aceeijun_  
Isn’t this a little bit too angsty for you Eijun-kun?  
9:33 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
replying to @_start_dash  
HARUCCHI WHY DON’T YOU BELIEVE IN ME (´；д；`)  
9:34 AM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**MERMAID YOU COME HOME** @step0zer0  
I don’t even go here but @shouyoooo look  
https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1704...  
9:56 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 17 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @step0zer0  
ON IT (o≧∇≦)o  
10:03 AM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
I collected like 20 prompts I hope I can write in the car  
10:19 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 17 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @aceeijun_  
family trip?  
10:22 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
replying to @shouyoooo  
yeah we’re visiting my cousin for the weekend and no one told me anything  
10:37 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 17 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @aceeijun_  
aw no that sucks (｡•́︿•̀｡) have a nice trip and good luck!! (•̀o•́)ง  
10:42 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
replying to @shouyoooo  
thanks (/^▽^)/  
10:44 AM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**ur waifu is shit** @nicomakilovebot  
number of people mad at me for last night’s nozoeli fill: 8 and counting  
11:31 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**S7 SPOILERS** @kirakirasensation  
replying to @nicomakilovebot  
it was very rude so  
11:36 AM - 13 Jul 2018

**ur waifu is shit** @nicomakilovebot  
replying to @kirakirasensation  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
11:39 AM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**BR2 MVP | 19 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
I need to go prompt hunting again  
1:24 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**LOVE☆HIME S3 ANNOUNCEMENT!!!** @kirakirarinn_  
replying to @shouyoooo  
I can prompt you something if you’d like  
1:28 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 21 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @kirakirarinn_  
sorry I saw this too late (´；ω；`) I found more but thank you  
5:14 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**LOVE☆HIME S3 ANNOUNCEMENT!!!** @kirakirarinn_  
replying to @shouyoooo  
no no that’s okay! @ me if you need more  
5:20 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : Kageyama  
                                  Read 19:04  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : Kageyama  
                                  Read 19:04  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : Kageyama where are you  
                                  Read 19:04  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : I just posted my 20th fill you’re 3 fills behind  
                                  Read 19:04  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : four fills behind  
                                  Read 19:05  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : I’m so gonna win this round  
                                  Read 19:05  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** you won’t  
                             Read 19:08

 

* * *

 

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
fills: 5 finished, 2 WIPs, 0 posted  
7:19 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**LOVE☆HIME S3 ANNOUNCEMENT!!!** @kirakirarinn_  
I’ve only written 9 fills this round but there are still a few hours left. Let’s try our best ¡¡¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و!!!  
7:38 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**TEAM HARUKANA RECEIVE** **  
#bonus-round-sharing**

**aceshouyou** Today at 10:13 PM  
FILL #22 DONE  
**aceshouyou** Today at 10:13 PM  
it’s Aomine/Kagami  
**aceshouyou** Today at 10:13 PM  
here  https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1668…

 

* * *

 

**S7 SPOILERS** @kirakirasensation  
hey @nicomakilovebot why do you like pain so much  
10:36 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**ur waifu is shit** @nicomakilovebot  
replying to @kirakirasensation  
what did I do this time  
10:39 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**S7 SPOILERS** @kirakirasensation  
replying to @nicomakilovebot  
THAT https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html?thread=1232…  
10:40 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**ur waifu is shit** @nicomakilovebot  
replying to @kirakirasensation  
you’re welcome  
10:41 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**S7 SPOILERS** @kirakirasensation  
replying to @nicomakilovebot  
I hate you  
10:43 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
fills posted in BR2: 18 and DONE ＼＼\\(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶//／／  
11:19 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 23 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @aceeijun_  
congrats!!  
11:42 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**Captain Eijun @ Team Oofuri** @aceeijun_  
replying to @shouyoooo  
thanks (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶  
11:44 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**BR2 MVP | 23 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
23 fills and I feel like dying  
11:45 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**MERMAID YOU COME HOME** @step0zer0  
replying to @shouyoooo  
GOOD JOB  
11:46 PM - 13 Jul 2018

**BR2 MVP | 23 fills @ last day** @shouyoooo  
replying to @step0zer0  
thanks captain  
11:47 PM - 13 Jul 2018

 

* * *

 

**Kageyama Tobio:** 23 fills  
                             Read 00:15  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : a tie again dammit  
                                  Read 00:21  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** next round I win  
                             00:23  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : you wish  
                                  Read 00:24  
  
**Kageyama Tobio:** goodnight Hinata  
                             Read 00:58  
  
**SHOUYOU (๑و•̀ω•́)و** : goodnight Kageyama  
                                  Read 01:02

 

* * *

 

**SportsFest 2018  
** SPORTSFEST  
#sharing

**kirakirarinn** Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
I finished a couple of fills just in time, these are my favorites  
Nico/Maki soulmates AU:  https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1784…  
Nozo/Eli post-apocalypse angst: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1881…  
Honoka gen, hurt/comfort: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1734…  
Hanayo/Honoka/Umi moving in together: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=2175…  
Momoi/Riko idol AU: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=2235…  
Abe/Mihashi royalty AU: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=2177…  
Taji/Hana interrupted love confessions: https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=2263…

**kirakirarinn** Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
This fill got a little bit too long but  
Kagami/Kuroko proposal AU:  https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1611…

**nikomakilovebot** Today at 12:12 AM  
A COUPLE???? THAT WAS 19 FILLS IN A ROW


End file.
